323d Air Division
The 323d Air Division is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the I Troop Carrier Command, stationed at Travis Air Force Base, California It was inactivated on 8 May 1960. The wing began as a World War II air defense organization, reporting to First Air Force, responsible for the air defense of the Boston metropolitan area. As the possibility of an air attack on the east coast became increasingly remote, the wing became a training organization for fighter groups and personnel, with assigned groups subsequently deploying to overseas theaters. From August 1947 until June 1949, the organization trained and served as a component, being designated as a division, of the reserve. From July 1958 – May 1960, it maintained military air transport and support facilities; conducted peacetime operations such as airlifting cargo, troops, personnel, patients, and mail; and provided base support for all tenant organizations at Travis AFB, California. History Lineage * Constituted as Boston Air Defense Wing on 6 August 1942 : Activated on 11 August 1942 : Redesignated: Boston Fighter Wing on 24 July 1943 : Redesignated: 323d Combat crew Training Wing on 13 February 1945 : Inactivated on 8 April 1946 * Redesignated 323d Troop Carrier Wing on 2 July 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 August 1947 : Redesignated 323d Air Division, Troop Carrier on 16 April 1948 : Inactivated on 27 June 1949 * Redesignated 323d Air Division on 27 June 1958 : Activated on 1 July 1958 : Discontinued on 8 May 1960 Assignments * I Fighter Command, 11 August 1942 * Third Air Force, 13 February 1945 * III Bomber Command, 22 February 1945 – 8 April 1946 * Eleventh Air Force, 1 August 1947 * Tenth Air Force, 1 July 1948 – 27 June 1949 * Western Transport Air Force, 1 July 1958 – 8 May 1960 Components * 58th Fighter Group: c. 3 March-c. 22 October 1943 * 79th Fighter Group: 11 August-28 September 1942 * 325th Fighter Group: 11 August 1942 – 13 February 1943 * 348th Fighter Group: 30 September-9 May 1943 * 352d Fighter Group: 1 October 1942-c. 28 January 1943 * 356th Fighter Group: 4 July-15 August 1943 * 359th Fighter Group: 23 August-2 October 1943 * 362d Fighter Group: 22 June-19 October 1943 * 434th Troop Carrier Group: 17 October 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 436th Troop Carrier Group: 17 October 1947 – 1 July 1948 Stations * Logan Airport, Massachusetts, 11 August 1942 * MacDill Field, Florida, c. 22 February 1945 – 8 April 1946 * Stout Field, Indiana, 1 August 1947 – 27 June 1949 * Travis AFB, California, 1 July 1958 – 8 May 1960. Aircraft * P-40 Warhawk, 1942–1943 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1942–1943 * C-124 Globemaster II, 1958–1960 * C-133 Cargomaster, 1958–1960. See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II